


Dog Days

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Costumes, Dan and Phil AND DOGS, Dogs, M/M, Merchandise, Photo Shoots, Photography, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Dog Days

Waking up at such an early hour usually meant the worst was about to happen, yet when the realization hit that it was the morning of when they would be doing a photoshoot for an annual calendar with dogs then the ability to awake when an alarm set for 6:45 went off. Dressed in usual all black attire, Dan waited anxiously as the older one took a few extra minutes to choose which shirt would go well with a pair of skinny jeans, exhaling loudly when coat hangers would return to a place in the closet.

“Come on already, or we’ll be late!”

“We’ve got loads of time, love. Besides I want to look presentable for all the dogs!”

“Keep in mind that they won’t be able to see the colour of half your shirts…”

“That’s why it’s such a hard decision to make!’

Rolling chocolate brown eyes at his partner for acting with such hysteria, Dan calmly handed over a blue short-sleeved garment with a pug on the front and gave a look that dared the other to deny the offering. Relieved at being ready the two were able to promptly leave the apartment to go from an awaiting taxi to the studio where they would be working for a week, emotions bubbling past a solemn surface as the realization struck that they would be surrounded by multiple breeds of canines throughout the entire day. 

“Is that a smile I see?” Phil dared to ask upon seeing the other uncontrollably grin as they approached the entrance, “Your dimples are showing!”

“Leave Derek alone…”

“On a scale from one to ten, how excited are you right now?”

“Eighty, at least, all the excite.” 

“Here we go!” 

Taking deep breaths at the same time the two braced to be rushed at by a flurry of furry bodies when entering the building, but alas none were in sight as they went into a large dressing room filled with different outfits ready to be worn. Met by one of the staff, they were quickly ushered into another area where makeup was already being applied for the first photo about to be taken.

“I’m just waiting for my dog, which is a Corgi!” the older one exclaimed into a phone camera as they decided to record while on set to let their viewers have a chance to see the adorable four-legged creatures next to their favorite YouTube personalities, “I wish this was my accrual birthday.”

“Here it comes, love. Are you ready?”

“My dog senses are tingling!”

Snorting out a huff of laughter at how sapphire irises lit up even brighter than possible as anticipation built within; squealing in a high pitched voice at how the pup entered the dressing room, neither could keep calm as he padded around the room in a navy hoodie until it was decided to lay down next to the man in question, “Hello! Who’s the most beautiful thing in this room? You are!”

“Clearly not us.”

“Oh, where is he going?”

“He protect, he attack… I want him to come back.”

Gathering the big ball of beige and white fur into thin arms after a quick treat break, Phillip could not help burying his face into the warm fur that seemed to drown him despite the heaviness tiring his hold. Reluctantly releasing the animal after a few photos had been taken it did not take long for the room to be filled with a white Chihuahua and golden retriever puppy that the boys immediately took to cradling in their laps.

“The world doesn’t deserve you!”

“Seriously, I’d die to let another one of those doggos replace me.”

“Don’t say that, I need both in order to keep on living.”

“Just sayin’…” Daniel responded before being easily distracted by the bundle of snowy ball of fluff pressing closer into a pair of dungarees, “You’re a precious little cloud. How are you not floating away?”

Sitting back for a well-deserved intermission, he could not help watching the love of his life come to life as a Shiba Inu appeared in front of them for a photograph for later consisting of cherry blossom petals. There were not many opportunities presented to witness such a glimmer of pure joy shine through perpetual darkness, yet they were still taken despite the rareness. Returning from a recent decline due to depression it was a wonder that Dan was even able to forget about a usual pessimistic attitude, but nevertheless it was a wonder to watch him open up for the first time in a long while. 

“Danny, you’re not going to try and steal the dog, are you?”

“The thought crossed my mind, but I doubt we could sneak him past the front counter…”

“Or into a cab.”

“Fair enough…” he grumbled grumpily at having to acknowledge that there would be no pet adoption happening, trying to hide his crushed attitude as it was replaced with a Pomeranian that kept falling asleep on his chest, “Am I too warm? If I was a cold blooded snake then this wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Then you couldn’t cuddle with all the pups, what fun would that be?”

“They’d want to keep _me_ warm, that’s the reason behind it, love.”

“Sneaky…”

Between being with an internet sensationalized breed of dog and a Dachshund dressed in a hotdog costume there was no denying that both boys were in heaven as smaller pooches frolicked around every which way around the studio without a care in the world. Ever as the photoshoot came to an end and a sense of sadness overwhelmed the younger lad about not being able to pet hounds every day, it had been worth the last five days to be surrounded by loveable creatures that caused them to come out of introverted shells, a giant grin still plastered to Daniel’s face as they arrived home for the last time. 

“Why is life worth living now?”

“Well, I was going to surprise you,” Phil stated in a soft voice hoping that he would not be heard, blushing brightly despite a paler than average complexion when a stare burned into his sensitive soul, “He’s going to stay at Martin’s house, but I adopted one of the dogs.”

“Which one?”

“Skylar the Samoyed, she was the only one without an owner and I felt so bad for her.” 

“She’s ours?”

“Both our names are on the papers, so yes. We have a fluffy little daughter to look after now and there’s no one I’d rather share custody with than you, my love.”


End file.
